Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/An Untold Tale
Willkommen zum letzten Teil meines Walkthrough. Wir haben gelacht, geweint und die Gegner verarscht. Und da wir hier Feral Chaos fertig machen, dachte ich es wäre eine witzige Idee gewesen alle Wörter zu verlinken. Ich würde es am liebsten wie die Mafia machen, aber es gibt Regeln. (Hustleider)'''Alsolosgehts meine geliebten Luschen und Fans. Für diesen witzigen Einstieg, bedankt euch bei unserem blauen Wunder. Runde 2 im Kampf gegen Chaos Also dieses Kapitel hat nur drei wichtige Gateways, keine richtige Story und ein paar Neuerungen: *Sobald man ein rotes Gateway geschafft hat wir es zu einem weißen *Man kann jeden Charkter nehem. Sogar die Knechte von Chaos *Keiner der Nasen sagt auch nur ein Wort *Die ganze Map ist da begehbar *Man kann gegen den Assist kämpfen. Der ist aber immer auf Lv. 100 Erkundet als erstes die Map. Ihr müsst euch etwas da dann auskennen. Also hier nimmt ihr in euer Team vier der fünf Nasen aus den letzten Kapitel in die Party. Am besten sind der Krieger des Lichts, Firion, Cloud und Tidus. Der fünfte Charakter muss umbedingt rein. Das ist Yuna. Lesst das hier durch, dann wisst ihr es. Firion und Cloud sind auch wichtig. Chasm in the Rottigin Land Alss wie gesagt gibt es nur drei wichtige Gateway in diesem Kapitel. Das hier ist das erste. Nachdem ihr die Map erkundet habt, und schon ein paar Telepo-Steine freigeschaltet habt, teleportiert ihr euch ganz in den Westen der Map. Dort lauft ihr gerade aus und da ist dieses Gateway. Es hat zehn Stöcke. Ich zeige euch wie ihr es überlebt und durch kommt. 1. Stock Hier müsst ihr nur ein Feld weiter vorne gehen, und dann tauchen die Manikins auf. Um weiter zu kommen müsst ihr nur die Lightning-Manikin Lv. 39 besiegen. Die ist einfach. Geht danach weiter. 2. Stock Geht ein Feld weiter runter, dann erscheinen die Manikins. Macht nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich und greift euren Assist auf Lv. 100 an, wodurch die 60% eurer Party draufgeht. Um weiter zu kommen muss man nur eine Kain-Manikin Lv. 39 besiegen. Auch sehr einfach. 3. Stock Hier müsst ihr zwei besigen. Die erste ist eine Lv. 41 Zwiebelritter-Manikin und die zweite ist eine Laguna-Manikin Lv. 40. Ihr könnt danach das Elixier nehmen was da steht. Danach geht weiter. 4. Stock Hier müsst ihr um weiter zu kommen entweder eine Party-Manikin besiegen oder einen Großen. In diesem Gateway werdet ihr Große besiegen müssen um weiter zu kommen. Nimmt den Großen. Das ist ein Imperator Lv. 80. Bei der Party sind zwei Lv. 80-iger. Also hier kämpft ihr im obersten Flur des Pandemonium. Wenn er eine Attacke mach die am Boden ist, wie dieses eine Feld, dann rettet euch auf eine dieser Kristalle. Danach kann man weiter gehen. Hier setzt auf Schnellmanöver. Benutzt Yuna. Weicht mit den Schnellmanöver solange aus bis euer Mut voll ist. Dann geht ihr zum Imperator und setzt Mega-Flare ein. 5. Stock Die Hälfte haben wir schon. Dch jetzt fängt es erst richtig an. Um weiter zu kommen müsst ihr eine Party-Manikin mit folgenden Manikins besiegen: Lightning, Yuna und Laguna. Ihre Levels sind von 39-41. Danach kommt eine Szene wo man den Bann-Mogle sieht. Er frägt sich wer er ist und wie er hier herkam. Geht dann weiter. 6. Stock Um weiter zu kommen braucht man eine Kuja manikin Lv. 52 besiegen. Er ist etwas anspruchsvoller. Also helfe ich euch. Nehmt den Krieger und setzt immer Shinning Wave oder setzt den Yuna-Trick ein. Geht dann in den nächsten Stock. 7. Stock Un weiter zu kommen müsst ihr eine Party-Manikin mit eine Vaan- und einer Kain-Manikin auf je Lv. 39 besiegen. Nutzt die Gelegenheit und geht zu Statue und verdoppelt eure KP. Geht dann weiter. 8. Stock Um weiter zu kommen müsst ihr eine Party-Manikin mit einer Lightning-, einer Vaan- und einer Kain-Manikin auf je Lv. 39 besiegen. Geht dann weiter. 9. Stock Der Stock ist am schwierigsten. Erstamal müsst ihr die Zidane-Manikin auf Lv. 43 besiegen. Danach müsst ihr einen Großen besiegen. Garland Lv. 80. Hier haut ihr alles raus was ihr noch an Charakteren habt. Setzt als erstes Yuna ein und setzt den Yuna-Trick ein. Danach mit den anderen darufhauen. Mit Cloud immer Omnislash, und mit dem Krieger die Schwerter. Wenn ihr die beiden Attacken noc nicht habt: schämt euch. Sobald ihr den habt, ist die schwerste Hürde geschafft. Geht dan weiter. 10. Stock Hier muss man keinen besiegen. Aber Achtung. In der roten Kiste da ist ein Lv. 80 Exdeath. Exdeath ist zwar nicht gefährlich, aber zur Sicherheit lasst ihn weg. Zur Info. In irgeneinem Stock ist hier der Mogle Esper-Stein. Den kreigt man automatisch. Sobald ihr drausen seid werdet ihr vom Bann-Mogle begleitet. Er öffnet uns das "South Lufenia Gateway". Kleiner Hinweis: Man kann auf ihn einschlagen. Und er macht nichts. Er ist wie ein Gummiball. Oder Punchingball. Sucht euch was aus. also ihr geht in dieses Gateway bis ihr Lv. 100 seid. Denn unser nächster Gegner ist ein echt harter Gegner. KP-Trick Ich habe euch immer darauf angewiesen euch zu merken wo das "Frozen Continent" Gatewway ist. Geht dahin. Es ist im Süden. Stellt sicher dass ihr mindestens 20 KP habt. Kauft euch vor dem Gateway einen Starigth Chain und einen KP-Gambler. Geht dann ins Gateway und setzt beide da ein. Da kriegt man ungefähr 111 KP Netto. South Lufenia Gateway Geht zu der Passage die den Süden und den Norden der Map verbindet. Vorhin war es verschlossen. Jetzt ist es offen. Geht da rein aber kauft davor folgende Sachen bei dem Mogle-Shop beim Frozen Continent: *5-mal einen Ring der den Intal Barve + 100% macht *5-mal einen Ring der den Intal Brave + 200 % macht *5-mal einen Ring der die HP um 500 oder meher erhöht *5-Mal einen Ring der die HP um 1000 oder mehr erhöht *5-mal einen Ring der die EX-Leiste füllt Die gibts alle in Shop vor dem frozen Continent Gateway. Geht dann rein. Geht so oft rein und raus bis ihr Gilgamesh als Asisst habt. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Koloss von Seite 1? Den müssen wir jetzt besiegen. Wenn ihr es geschaft habt ruft ihr mal alle: Vereck du fette Sau. Ich hoffe du bist noch am Leben und vereckst an Krebs. Ups. Hab vergessen zu zensieren. Was solls. Für die brutalere Fassung wählt bitte die 555-Nase. Das war der erste Kampf von zwei Kämpfen gegen ihn. Ab hier kann man ins Land of Disicord gehen. Land of Disicord Ab hier könnt ihr laut rufen: Übertreibt halt gleich! Denn hier sind Gegner mit dem Lv. 123. Also ihr müsst ganz ans Ende. Dabei sind keine wichtigen Gateways. Kauft aber nochmal die Ringe wieder ein, die was ihr gegen Feral Chaos eingesetzt habt. Hier laufen außerdem diese Lv. 123-iger Manikins auch auf der Oberwelt rum. Also aufpassen. Edege of Disicrd Die Edge ist auf dem letzten der fliegenden Berge drauf. Es hat fünf Stöcke. Bevor ihr reingeht stellt folgende Dinge sicher: Die Ringe, und die Esper die ich euch im letzten Kampf empfohlen hab. Also nimmt für den Weg zu Feral Chaos andere Esper. Hier erfährt man, dass Cosmos nur eine Manikin ist, und zwar von der Frau die Chaos einmal geliebt hat. Falls ihr genug KP habt, kauft mindestens 25 Stück pro Ring. Und einen Round Chain. 1. Stock Hier müsst ihr nur einen besiegen. Aber das ist ein richtig grosser. Ein Kain Lv. 120. Benutzt hier Tidus, Firion oder Yuna. Tidus und Yuna ist klar. Firion soll dann immer mir seinem Bogen auf ihn schießen, aus sicherer Entfernung. Oder er soll Waepon Master einsetzten. Geht dann weiter. 2. Stock Hier müsst ihr wieder nur einer richtig großen besiegen. Es ist ein LagunaLv. 121. Setzt hier die Ringe auf. Hier ist ein Feld, dass die Ringe vor dem zerbrechen beschützt. Damit wird es einfacher. 3. Stock Hier muss man wieder nur einen richtig großen besiegen. Geht auf das Feld über den Assist. Setzt da die Ringe wieder auf. Da ist wieder so ein Feld dass sie beschützt. Setzt da einen Round Chain ein. So seid ihr auf dem Feld und ihr erwischt nur die Manikin. Es ist ein Firion Lv. 122. Aber mit den Ringen ist er einfach ihn zu besiegen. 4. Stock Hier müsst ihr zwei richtig große besiegen. Der erste ist ein Sephiroth Lv. 127 und der zweite ist ein Garland Lv. 125. Setzt bei beiden Yuna ein und macht den Yuna-Trick. Da ist zwar noch ein Elixier. Ab das wir von unserem sch*** Asisst blockiert. 5. Stock Hier werden wir dann geheilt. Zwar nicht ganz und auch nicht die EX-Leise wird gefüllt, aber trodzdem etwas. Jetzt setzt die Ringe und die Esper auf. Denn jetzt kommt das größte Arschloch von allen: Feral Chaos auf Level 130! Danach erscheinen fünf Kisten mit folgendem Inhalt: Talons of Despair, Aegis of Strife, Calamitious Rag, Deafening Fissure und ein Mega Elixier. Jetzt könnt ihr Feral Chaos als spielbaren Chatackter im PP-Katalog kaufen. Das war also. Es war mir eine Ehre euch durch Dissidia 012 zu naviegieren. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhalstverzeichnis